My Jekyll and Hyde
by AlyssahLovesEdward
Summary: When Bella thinks of the beautiful Edward Cullen, she ALMOST likes the idea of being small town. But there's a more complicated side to him than most get to see. Will she save him from his dark alter ego?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat down at my computer desk and emailed Renee with the news of my arrival. So far It wasn't great. As I had expected, it was raining in Forks. I was trying to keep optimistic about being here but there wasn't anything to be particularly happy about. The airport had lost my cases so tomorrow I had to go shopping. I hate shopping, but Charlie is paying for it so I'm not going to complain to him. It's not his fault that my day hasn't been great.

Mum,

Forks is pretty much the same, raining. Charlie's downstairs watching the football...I think. He's letting me unpack, not that I have much to unpack - the airport lost my cases. He's giving money to go shopping tomorrow. I promise I'll try and get into the habit of calling him dad.

Love you, Bella xx

I pressed send and left my computer wheezing in the corner. I shoved my toiletries into the bathroom - the one that I had to share with Charlie. I'd have to get used to that. "Bella!Could you come downstairs for a minute?" His gruff voice shouted upstairs to me. I quickly dashed down to see what he wanted. Billy and Jacob were there.

Billy was Charlie's best friend, when I came to visit-which was a long time ago-Jacob was someone I would play with. We used to make mud pies in the garden and I remember going back to Renee with all my clothes covered in mud. She was pretty mad. "Why couldn't he just use the washing machine?" I heard her scream when she opened my case. I laughed out loud at the memory and Jacob looked at me with perplexity. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Bells, you're truck is waiting outside for you." Charlie said and I ran outside to see an old red chevy in the driveway. It was old and probably falling apart but it was perfect. No running to school in the rain and I wouldn't have to have Charlie drive me to Port Angeles in the cruiser tomorrow. There's nothing worse than driving in a cruiser - everyone turns to stare at you and just moves out the way for you.

"Thanks dad!" I shouted over the rumble of the engine as I turned the key. He grinned at me through the window.  
"So what do you think? I sorted it out for you."  
"AHHHH!" I screamed, not expecting someone to be there. I turned to see Jacob sitting next to me.  
"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back like an idiot. "It's perfect, Jacob. Thanks."

I woke up early, thanks to the battering the house was getting from the never ending supply of rain. Tired and groggy, I clambered out of bed to get ready for my first day at Forks high school. Shoving on a red t-shirt, some jeans and my converse, I went downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar. I was kind of nervous about my first day - I don't usually fit in anywhere. Maybe I'm destined to be a small town girl - I could imagine how dissappointed Renee would be.

"Well Bella, you've found your place in the world I see." She'd look sternly at me. "Just so you know, I will not be attending your wedding next year or be there for the baby you'll have the year after."

I threw half my cereal bar in the bin, nerves had kicked in and I wasn't in the mood to eat. My imagination was getting ahead of itself. I don't know why I'd thought I'd be THAT small town, If I couldn't get a boyfriend in a big place like Arizona, I doubt I could get one in a town as small as Forks. I jumped in my truck and drove to my new high school. I was glad to see that my truck fit in quite well, despite it's loud rumble; most people had cars just as old as my truck. I grabbed my bag and ran into the building to escape the rain.

"Can I help you? You look a little lost." I saw a greasy haired boy about my age with a black shirt and black tie and black belt and...well you get the point. Even his hair was black.  
"Hi, I'm new, I need to get to the - " "Ahhh, Isabella Swan! You'll be looking for reception, it's on the way to my next lesson. Follow me." I thought him interrupting me was a little rude but I didn't say anything. Best to keep quiet, I need help to get round the school.  
"Please, call me Bella. You are?"  
"Eric, here we are. So do you need somewhere to sit at lunch? You can sit with me and my friends if you want."  
"Thanks." I was hoping I might make a friend by lunchtime but it was nice of him to offer. He left me at the office and I went over to a nice looking woman who smiled as I came in.  
"Isabella Swan? I recognized you straight away." She smiled and handed me my timetable and a map of the school. She also handed me a slip of paper.  
"You must get your teachers to sign this at the start of every lesson, ok dear?" She smiled and waved me away before taking a phone call. I mumbled my thanks and set off to find my first lesson - biology. The teacher made me sit next to a boy called Edward Cullen - a very godly looking boy called Edward Cullen. I blushed as I sat next to him and hid myself behind a curtain of hair; something he seemed to find amusing.  
"Hello, I'm Edward." His voice was velvety and smooth, I felt a bit stupid crushing over someone I had just met because they're gorgeous. It's not like he'd like me back, I'm just plain old Bella.  
"I'm Bella," I said quickly, slowly lifting my head to look at him. He was looking straight at me with bright green eyes - my new favourite colour.  
"You're beautiful, Bella." He said slowly and I blushed even harder, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying rather than my beautiful class mate.  
"Thank you,"  
"You know, my sister would love you. You should come meet her after school with me." I smiled at him brightly and he grinned back, there was a strange sparkle in his eye.  
"I'd love too," he nodded and we went back to our work.

At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and remembered that pretty much the only person I'd talked to was Edward. I looked around and saw that he was surrounded by a load of jocks. No thank you. I looked around for the safety of Eric who was sitting with people who looked pretty nice.

"Hey Eric, can I sit here?" He jumped up and offered me his seat at the table that seemed to be jam packed with people.

"Y-y-yeah s-sure. This is Angela and Jessica, i'm glad you decided to sit with us." I sat down and nibbled at my food - not really hungry. Everyone was trying to talk to me and ask questions about how I was taking school. I just told them it was the same as going to any new school and they left it at that; I was busy thinking about Edward and our conversation. I couldn't wait for the end of school. 


	2. Alice

**Thank you to twilighter021 for being the only person to review. I've uploaded as soon as possible, sorry for the two week wait...or is it three now? I'm not sure..**

**Chapter Two**

It seemed like it took forever. Like time was teasing me, making me have to wait a bit longer than necessary before I got what I wanted. Edward would occasionally wink or smile from the far end of the classroom and as usual, I would blush and look away. In the last lesson I started to feel the paranoia I knew would come. What if he hadn't meant it earlier? Do I got up to him after school or walk straight past him? etc, etc.  
I decided after some thought (and the humiliation of not knowing what we were doing in class when everyone got to work), that it would be best to pretend I forgot. Linger a bit, take a bit longer than necessary to pack my bag to see if he'll wait for me. That way if he walks off, I can pretend I "forgot" all about meeting his sister. If he doesn't see through my pathetic attempt at acting.  
_DRRRRIINNNGGGG!  
_Finally! The bell went and everyone started packing their books away. I waited a minute before standing up, by that time everyone was leaving. I kept my head down, not wanting to make it obvious I was looking for Edward. I saw a pair of black shoes walk towards me and stand right by the desk. I felt my cheeks grow hot, why on earth?There is nothing to be embarrassed about! Once I'd packed my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and looked up. There he was, grinning at me, stupidly beautiful of course. I gave a small smile and then he walked over to the door and stood there, holding it open for me. With someone I knew well, I would have insisted that I can open the door myself, but Edward was probably likely to get bored of the new girl pretty quickly and find someone else to amuse himself with. As dumb as it sounded (and it sounds pretty dumb), I was going to make the most of his attention - even if I was too shy to say anything.  
"So did you find someone to sit with for lunch?" He asked me, attempting to engage in small talk on the way to the parking lot.  
"Mmhmm." I nodded, focusing on not tripping over in front of him. He chuckled.  
"You gonna tell me who they are?"

"Jessica Stanley, Angela, Eric - "  
"Eric's table? Oh dear, you need help picking your friends." I felt my temper rising. How dare he! Angela was one of the nicest people you could meet, Jessica's a good friend and Eric, well as smarmy as he is, he has been very helpful to me.  
"Yes, clearly! Look who i'm talking to now!" A small smile crept on his lips and I felt myself get angrier.  
"That's the first time you've spoken to me like that."  
"Well considering we met this morning, that's not a big achievement is it? More like a failure."  
He shook his head.  
"I don't mean getting angry with me, I mean confidently. Even your mannerisms are shy. You always blush, put your head down and hide in your hair, speak with a little voice. You spoke up, it's good. I like it."

I folded my arms and then realised how cold I was. We were outside and I didn't have a coat, Edward saw me shivering and shrugged his coat of his shoulders, placing it onto mine. I saw the goosebumps rise on his muscular arms.  
"Edward, you're cold! Take the coat back." I argued with him to take it back but he refused and I gave up, I was quite enjoying being outside and warm, even if it was in his far too big coat. We reached his car where a small girl was standing - tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Her jet black hair was flicking out in all directions and her (by the looks of it) very expensive blouse was being pushed onto her pale skin by the gushing wind. When she saw Edward and I, her face lit up. The lines on her brow were lifted and uncrumpled and she smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth.  
"Alice, this is Bella, my new friend." She took my hand and shook it while (what looked like) scrutinizing my outfit. I began to feel very self concious. Her detailed and no doubt, designer clothing looked like - compaired to mine - a masterpiece, and my plain and thrift shop clothes looked like something you'd find in the dumpster.  
"Hi, Bella, it's nice to meet you!Come, get in the car, it's freezing." She whisked me into the back of the car and turned the heater right up. It was warm enough to take Edward's coat off and I feared that the cold on the outside of the car would hurt when I got back out. It was idiotic to think so but I was so toasty and comfortable that I didn't want to get out of the car. I was so cosy that I fell asleep. I felt myself drifting deeper and deeper until the last thing I heard was:  
"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you ever saw, Alice?"

**I've been very busy lately and got a bit of writers block so I tried to give you as much as possible in the little time that I have.**

**Reviews please! It's not too much to ask, just a little inspiration! My best friend (and great author), teamjazzy has agreed to write the next chapter as I will be very busy for the next few weeks, please check out her stories (especially Isanessa Wolfe?) as they are brilliant. Love you all....xx**


End file.
